Silence has Spoken
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: Kagome is in her world now and struggles with things in her life.Here comes Hetalia and more so stay tuned.Kagome/?amount of males.Do not own these anime shows.
1. Chapter 1

****Hello readers since the counts I have done today you will have this story in your line of reading straight away.****

****Okay I know some of you read this so I will be Kagome/Hetalia males.****

****It will depend when I stop on how many men I want Kagome to sex up so, yeah.****

****Um, during the story sorry for the spoiler but she will turn into something but I am not telling what, that would be a major spoiler.  
><strong>**

****Well that is what's up********.****

****"Speak"****

****"Thought"****

****"Inner person"****

****FlashBack****

****"SIGN LANGUAGE & NoteBook"****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kagome POV<strong>**

It was a hot summers day as I pulled prayers from the sacred tree.

While I did this I couldn't help but look back to when the war happened just before the well closed.

_****FlashBack****_

_"Wind Scar", Inuyasha had yelled from across the battleground as enemy's fought back and forth._

_Sango rushed to cover Miroku with her Hiraikotsu as Kagura used her blades of wind ready to cut him to bits._

_"Ku,ku,ku,ku, you will never win you ingrates I have most of the jewel and you will never be able to get it since I am the most powerful out of you all", Naraku's voice rang from the cliff he stood on._

_"Keh you fucking bastard you'll pay for what you did,WIND SCAR", Inuyasha yelled as the attack went to hit Naraku._

_Just as the attack went toward Naraku, I saw something fly by me and almost hit Inuyasha if it were not for my scream that tore through the field that was drenched in the blood of many demons._

_"INUYASHA HELP", I screamed as Kikyo came towards me with her bow lined and ready to hit me._

_As I turned to Inuyasha to see if he was coming something swiftly flew by me just inches from my neck._

_I looked towards her again but turned to Inuyasha who was standing there whispering "Kikyo"._

_I turned back just as the skank fired and the arrow sliced my neck causing me to fall on the ground and scream once more as blood gushed from my wound._

_Inuyasha must have come back to the real world and looked at me then to Kikyo and ran towards me and lifted me to inspect my wound. He quickly tore some of his kimono and tied it around my neck, tight enough to stop some blood lose and loose enough for me to breath as best as I could with the slit in my throat._

_He speed towards Kikyo and with his sword slashed through her._

_This made souls of the innocent go as well as mine towards the dead or living counterpart._

_Something had happened during that time because I saw a flash or two run towards Naraku and soon he burst into flames as well as his incarnates leaving the jewel on the ground._

_"Kagome can you move", Sango spoke up as the others that were wounded and alive caught their breath._

_"Ugh yeah", I spoke but blood dripped from my lips as soon as I said this._

_"Quick grab my shoulder and we'll make it to the jewel", Inuyasha said as he grabbed me._

_I went over to the jewel with the help of Inuyasha and put the rest together and purified it._

_As soon as I did that a flash of light hit me and I was standing next to a spherical orb._

_It spoke to me in a whisper and said, "Kagome you have done well I know this may come as a burden but as soon as you wish on the jewel something will happen", the orb told me._

_"I will understand...I do know what I want to wish but why would this happen to me", I asked as blood came out of my mouth leaving an iron taste on my tongue._

_"It will come to some consideration from the Kami that this will happen as he has saw your future", the orb spoke back to me._

_"I understand this as well...I wish for my companions to have what they have lost",I said cringing from the slit in my throat when more blood poured out._

_"Your wish is in order but you will not see your friends for you are going to be in your time and... ", the orb stopped and I had blacked out not knowing what it said._

_When I had woken up I was in the well so I looked up and saw the shed that covered the well meaning I was in my time._

_I had tried to scream but nothing came out so I felt for the slit and all that was there was a thin scar almost unnoticed when you looked at it unless you annualized it closely._

_I climbed out after many attempts and finally fell to the ground and wept my sorrow._

_****End FlashBack****_

Now I am twenty-two years of age and learned sign language for the sake of my family and others.

I drifted from my old friends but I did make a new one who knew of my powers to speak to people in their minds as this person had powers as well. I never told my family because I would not want to scare them even though I was still a miko but after my accident my mom wanted me to stop since she feared for my life.

Suddenly I heard footsteps come towards me.

"Miss may you help me", a German accented man spoke up.

_**"I may help what is it that you need sir"**_,I signed with great skill.

He must have been confused so I grabbed my board that I write on for those that don't know sign language and wrote what I signed so he could read it.

"Ah, I am looking for a Kagome Higurashi", he said.

I wrote down that it was I and asked what for.

"You see your friend Kiku vants you to cover for him at a meeting", the man said clearly nervous about something.

I wrote if it was for the nations to see if he understood.

"How is it that you know girl", he spoke calmly but his posture told me he was panicked.

I wrote that because I had a special ability and I found out so he told me.

"Ah vell come ve must go", he said grabbing my arm.

I quickly wrote that I needed to change and would be right back. He just sighed and said yes which I was thankful for.

I sighed as well,** "What have I gotten into this time."**_****  
><strong>**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay now you can read read my story.<br>Ok so review on how it is so I know how I did K.K  
>Ja ne<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome/Hetalia males maybe some from Inuyasha.

"Speak"

"Thought"

"Inner person"

FlashBack

"SIGN LANGUAGE & NoteBook"

"Speaking in head"

* * *

><p>I quickly wrote that I needed to change and would be right back. He just sighed and said yes which I was thankful for.<p>

I sighed as well, "What have I gotten into this time."

* * *

><p>She had gotten ready wearing a pair of comfortable blue jeans that fit her waist and legs but still lose to not be constricting and a baby doll shirt with little flags on it.<p>

Soon after she was on the go ready to get to the meeting with her paper and pencil in hand.

The German fellow came along as well walking down the long stairs that didn't seem to end.

"Miss Kagome vhy is it that you cannot speak", the German man said not knowing that he hit a soft spot as they got to the end of the steps.

Seeming to sigh Kagome turned around and walked close to him lifting her neck.

"Vhat is it", he asked not getting what she wanted so she pointed to her neck. He looked down and saw the thin barely noticed scar at the base of her neck.

"Ah so you vere in an accident", Germany said not quite hitting the nail on the information.

She nodded, not really wanting to write it down. Though she did stop to write down for his name and he replied.

"Oh excuse me I am Ludwig or Germany as my fellow nations call me", Ludwig said giving a half smile to her.

Kagome bowed in respect and turned around and quickly went to the only car parked by the shrine.

Opening the door herself she got in and put her seatbelt on as Ludwig got into the car putting on his seat put the key into the ignition, starting the car and carefully enough he pulled out and they were off to the meeting.

(Nations Meeting in Japan)

Looking around you could see many nations sitting around or just goofing off waiting for Japan and Germany to arrive.

The waiting was getting too long for some that they were just about to leave when the door slammed open revealing Germany.

"Ve~ Germany you made it but where is Japan", an innocent looking Italian man said to Ludwig.

"Men and vomen ve seem to have had some matters to attend with Japan".

"And that would be..." . Said a high class looking gentleman sitting in a straight posture.

"That vould be that he is not coming but an acquaintance of his is here to fill in Austria", Ludwig said only to get a tap on the shoulder with a very feminine hand.

Turning around Ludwig saw the glare of Kagome.

"Vhat did I do". He asked not really getting the glare he was given.

Nobody heard anything but the fast scratches of a pencil on a paper pad.

"How vas I supposed to know that you vere his friend", Ludwig said seeming to be offended for some reason as he went ridged, "Fine just don't ever threaten me that vay".

He turned back around to see everyone's attention on him curiously.

"Hey man would you mind I want to meet this guy", said a man eating hamburgers left and right.

Before Ludwig could make out a word Kagome squeezed past him and looked around the room then landing her eyes on the men and women in front of her.

"Hey you're not a guy, you're a girl", said the hamburger eating man.

Kagome gave a 'duh' look towards him and started at the end of the table where a small boy no older than ten sat wearing a sailor.

Grabbing her notebook and pencil she wrote to Germany for the introductions.

"Oh, yes this is Kagome she will be supervising for Japan though she cannot speak", he said as most of the men and women stared at her with suspicion while some looked worried about their secret coming out in the open, "She would also like to know about you and don't worry even though I called you by your nation she knows about us".

That gave most of the nation's some relief though some were still suspicious.

In big letters Kagome wrote on her paper 'INTRODUCTIONS' and faced it towards the nations so someone could start and she could figure everyone out by the time the meeting ended.

"Hon, so you want introductions Miss Kagome",said a male with long blonde hair with a blue and red outfit holding a rose.  
>She nodded her head yes.<p>

"Well I am Francis or France my dear sweet turtle dove", Francis said to her kissing her hand as well.

"Hey ya wine bastard stop right there", said a very angry Brit ,"you have no control of those hormones of yours".

"What I was just giving the Miss a kiss on the hand as a gentleman would you dwindling nitwit", said Francis as the Brit almost blew his top.

"Why you no goo~", he stopped when a feminine hand came out and grabbed his ear and closed his eyes waiting for a lecture but all he got was a hard tug making him whimper.

"Please no I didn't do anything please I am Britain I know when to stop please", Britain pleaded to the hand holding his ear.

"Arthur she cannot speak, so she vrote out something for you but you're not looking so she tried to get your attention", said Germany in an obvious tone.  
>"Oh", he said looking at the short girl in front of him letting go of his ear.<p>

"I am sorry for the spat I am Arthur or Britain but if you need anything come to me for advice", he suggested seeing her smile at what he said.

Blushing Arthur looked away until he saw a person with short blonde hair speed past him and grab onto Kagome's hands.

"Hello Kagome I will be your hero forever my name is Alfred or America", he said with such energy that most of the nations and Kagome sweat dropped.  
>Soon a boy that she spotted earlier came up.<p>

"My name is Peter or Sealand the younger brother of Britain". He said smiling and shaking her hand. She smiled as well and soon Sealand was let go by a tall young man with red hair and smoking a cigar with two others right next to him both with light brown hair but all of them tall.

"Aye lass my names Allistor or Scotland but you can call me Scottie. I am the second oldest brother of Arthur and Peter", he waved to her and came up close to her making her nervous.

Before Scotland got to close one of the men next to him came up,"My name is Wales or Dylan, I am the third oldest of the brothers it's nice to meet ya".

The last one was tall with a reddish brown hair," My name is Ireland or Aidan the oldest out of the Kirkland brothers nice ta meet ya miss".

She waved at them a bit creeped by their closeness but made nice with them. After that she set her eyes on someone else to greet.

Looking around she saw a tall man with sandy brown hair and had a mysterious air around him.

Walking over it seemed that he was looking her in the eye but pleading her to do something as he seemed to cower in walking Kagome waved at him and he waved back.

She used sign language to see if he knew and surprisingly he did and he looked a bit more relieved.

_**"Why is it that you cower"**_. Kagome asked him and he replied with a shaky reply.

_**"It would seem my little sister is watching us but do not worry she is a bit overprotective towards me because she wants to marry me".**_

_**"Um what is your name, I am Kagome"**_. She said frightened by the aspect of his sister loving him or wanting to marry him.

_**"I am Russia or Ivan but if you would please Become One with Russia"**_. He said with a dark air around him.

Smiling Kagome shook his hand and got up to meet the others.

Looking around she saw someone familiar with a group and a panda next to them.

Walking after she heard the voice that could not be missed.

****"Yao you are China and Kaoru you are Hong Kong, Im Yong Soo you are South Korea". ****She thought trying to remember what they told her before,_**"But who are the girls with them"**_.

"Ah, Kagome you have come Kiku had said something about you taking over today",Yao said hugging her****.****

****_"Now Nii-san how did you know but not me and who are these young women"_,****Kagome asked using her telekinesis.

"Well this is Vietnam and that is Taiwan they are my apprentices and new to their country and about knowing I used a secret torture device on him as we ate at Im Yong's home."

She bowed towards them and then went and hugged the two other men next to them.

After that she saw a man sitting all alone with a polar bear in his arms.

Walking over she waved and sat down making while the other smiled and said hello in a whisper making her nod.

"Nice to meet you I am Canada or Matthew and this is Kumajirou", he said as Kagome petted his bear and smiled all the while.

****"I guess they are all right to stay and hang around until Kiku-kun comes back", ****those were her last thoughts until any further notice.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry it took so long I had so much school work to do you would be blind by the time my computer gave birth to another story.<br>The other stories also got in the way at times so yeah.  
>Ja ne<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome/Hetalia males maybe some from Inuyasha.

"Speak"

**"Thought"**

_"Inner person"_

FlashBack

**_"SIGN LANGUAGE & NoteBook"_**

**_"Speaking in head"_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>**"Nice to meet you I am Canada or Matthew and this is Kumajirou", he said as Kagome petted his bear and smiled all the while.

****"I guess they are all right to stay and hang around until Kiku-kun comes back", ****those were her last thoughts until any further notice.****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kagome why don't you stay with me", America said excitedly.<p>

Looking at America than the rest of the men and women she saw them violently shaking their heads.

Turning back to him with wide eyes she shook her head only to see America slump and pout.

Panicking she walked over from Canada to America and and patted his shoulder to make him look at her.

He looked up and she smiled and wrote something on her paper.

_**"Hey America you could always have a sleepover with me wherever I am staying"**_,Kagome said even though she didn't see the point in staying anywhere when she lived near the meeting place in Japan.

America smiled at this and was back to his heroic self.

This made Kagome giggle in her own way as she could not get a sound out of herself.

"Ve~Kagome why don't you stay with me and Germany", Italy asked being jubilant as ever.

"No vay is she staying in the house or vith us", Germany disagreed causing Italy to frown.

"But look at her she is the highest grade of beauty next to homemade pasta that Grandpa Rome made for me on our trip to your house",Italy said close to begging as he held Kagome in front of him.

"No, that is final", Germany said putting his foot down.

Italy let go of Kagome and walked over to Germany and whispered in his ear", Think Germany all your dreams can come true if you have this girl living with you. Think the maid outfit in your room or the three dogs you own."

This caught Germany's interest as he heard this even with the thought it made him blush with embarrassment to which Italy knew his dirty secrets.

"Fine Kagome you may stay as a resident in our home",Germany said crossing his arms and pouting as Italy had gotten his way with bribery.

**"Dammit Italy is just too good at bribery, hmm that could be useful as a secret weapon in war"**, Germany thought as Italy and Kagome hugged.

"Now Kagome we are going to have so much fun with slumber parties, and pillow fights while prank calling my dick of a brother, and don't forget about the se...I mean pasta", Italy said skipping on his words making the other nations that were listening look in suspicion as to what Italy was going to say.

Kagome even looked at him making him start to look flustered as she stared at him for so long.

"Eh, well we should get going now Kagome and Germany right", Italy said finally speaking under pressure of the stares as he grabbed both Kagome and Germany.

That was till Kagome grabbed his hand and made him stop. Grabbing her paper and pencil she wrote something down.

****"I need my clothes from my home guys and I need to tell my mother where I am going",****Kagome showed the writing as both Italy and Germany looked at each other.

"Fine lets get your stuff and tell your mother", Germany said grabbing onto her hand and leading her to the car just outside the meeting area.

Smiling Kagome followed without a fuss and off they went toward the shrine.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry it took so long to update.<br>I know some of you may think it is short or crappy but hey it's an imagination blockage ya know.  
>Ja ne<strong>


End file.
